Hellfire
by Cheshire417
Summary: Was a songfic but has been altered due to sites rules. Pirate!EnglandxSeychelles. After a crazy storm England explores a deserted island and finds it isn't very deserted when he stumbles upon a beautiful girl and falls for her. When France tries to convince his daughter to move in with him Iggy gets a bit upset (*cough*JELLY *cough*) and pays him a visit to claim what's his


**I DON'T OWN THIS. Ya know, just in case we actually should put these things.. meh. On with ze story! Also, apparently songfics aren't allowed. Didn't know this until a review was posted threatening the deletion of my story so I'm afraid you will have to guess where the lyrics would be :( . Ah! The song is from Hunchback of Notre Dame and the song name is the title. **_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a great storm almost upon us when we anchored the ship off a small island in the Indian Ocean. Winds howled, trees bent and the ship pitched while we hung on for our dear lives as the violent rain poured down on us in sheets day and night for three days. About the time when everyone was ready to drop from exhaustion the weather vanished and the sun shone as if it had never been hidden behind death black clouds. The crew checked the ship as quickly as their tired bodies would allow before dropping into their hammocks while I, unfortunate I, could not sleep. Over the port bow the island, with its bright green plants barely blemished by the storm, beckoned me- called me to explore it. With the little amount of energy I had I obliged.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the row boat pitched to the right in its drop to the water so did I, almost falling out and into the ocean. My ribs throbbed with pain and I grunted as I shook my hair out of my eyes, staring into the salty brine inches from my face. What I saw reflected back made me frown in disapproval, as I was usually a very neat captain. My hair was in disarray, my eyes had purple shadows under them, my face had smudges and my clothes were rumpled. Shoving myself back up I hastily corrected my appearance save the shadows which I could do nothing about. I took one long, deep breath as I picked up the oars and began my journey.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The smell of flowers permeated the air as I pushed through vegetation with my eyebrows furrowed. I was tracking a strange tinkling sound that reminded me of something I couldn't quite remember. The noise grew louder while my progress slowed and I quieted, not wanting to scare off whatever was making the strange music. Stepping around a bush, I came to the edge of a clearing inside of which I saw what I didn't think I would see on a deserted island. A beautiful girl twirled in the field of green, her tambourine rattling away as her brown hair flew and her sky blue dress fanned around her. Tanned arms waved and long legs weaved with the beat of the instrument while I was frozen where I stood watching her dance, dance, dance her way right into my heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was one final rattle as she came to a swirling stop facing me. Her breast heaved as she stood posed for a moment then relaxed. Rich brown eyes fluttered open and I almost didn't notice the startled intake of breath as I marveled at her gorgeous features.

"What's yer name?" I asked, never breaking eye contact.

She took a step back and held the tambourine close to her chest as if for protection.

"Esmeralda. And yours?"

Her voice made my heart quiver in my chest even if her tone was guarded and her eyes wary. I held up my empty hands in a gesture of peace.

"Arthur. Captain Arthur Kirkland."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the week my men and I stayed at the isle I struck up a close friendship with Esmeralda. I hardly returned to the ship which is what, I think, worried my crew the most. At the end of our sixth day I was confronted and in order to appease them I set the departure date as the very next day. Me and Esmeralda had shared a lot of things with each other - we got along that well - so when this time came she was not surprised. Our goodbye was rather long and spent mostly in silence as we sat in that clearing observing the sky.

"Will you come back?" She sat up and looked down at me, making my heart thud harder in my chest as it had many times when we were together.

"Aye."

Her captivating eyes swept away from me and I stood, wiping the greenery off my coat before extending my hand down to her. She took it and leapt up with such grace you would think it was part of a dance. It was when she started to tug her hand away that I glimpsed something a bit more than friendship on her face. It was the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks that told me that what I had wanted to do for a while would not be rejected. So I slowly brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it, watching her not jerk her hand away in disgust but flush a deeper pink.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Over the course of a year we went back and visited that island many times. There were more incidents similar to our goodbye but it didn't deter either of us from seeing each other. But it was this last time I saw her that I decided I never wanted to leave her again so on my next raid I set out to find a ring. A ring I had yet to use because when I returned to that small sea of green Esmeralda was nowhere to be found and I learned something that caused a horrible- jealous -rage to burn through me.

"Well do ye know where she is?" I asked her closest friend.

"Ah of course, she went to Paris to see if Papa France would let her start another village. Well, that's what she told me." Her blonde best friend stroked her braid as she answered me.

"Ye believe otherwise?"

"Oui, Papa has been trying to get her to move in with him. I have a feeling this visit will end up being another session of him trying to convince her instead of a negotiation." She responded.

I was gone before she finished rolling her eyes at Francis' behavior.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ Why is she really here? _I pace the large room of an extensive house I own secretly just outside Paris. Raking a hand through my hair I toss my hat and coat onto a chair as the room's temperature grows hotter. _I love her. She shouldn't be here. Not here with _him._ Shes mine..._

I halt my pacing at a window and look down on Paris from my abodes perch on a hill. I let the sneer of hatred twist my face as I glare at the dirty swill that is France's city. _But what if she wants to? What if she _loves _him? _My face falls as my heart plummets in my chest. _If that's true..._

_ No, she can't love him. _Turning from the window I growl in frustration and bury my head in my hands. I stoke the overwhelming fury consuming me as I think more and more about her.Her face, her body, her laugh, her personality everything comes hurtling back to the front of my mind, only torturing me more. _But she's here in his country. She _came _here, she wasn't called here. That means she actually wants to be here, that she's his._

"Alfred!" I yell, jerking my head up.

"Yea bro?" A cheery voice asks as a man steps out of the shadows.

"I want ye to search all of France. Ye know who to look for." I order and turn back to the view.

"Aye aye, sir." He jauntily salutes me and retreats out the door.

"Oh and Alfred," I call after him loud enough that I know he hears. "ye have my permission to kill anyone who gets in yer way."

After a half hour of more pacing I scrunch my eyes closed and groaning, collapse on the bed as the throbbing in my body reaches a new peak.

_ Why would she move in with Francis? Would she really betray me for him? _I think of the past traitorous wenches and my heart sears in pain. _Not her. Not her.. No..._

"Artie I've found your girl!" A blonde comet bangs open my door.

"Where is she?" I demand.

"I saw her running from France's house before I came to tell you so really I have no idea where she is right this moment." He's bouncing on his feet he's so happy he has accomplished his task.

"But- never mind. Get out." I somehow manage to keep the snarl out of my voice as I launch myself off the bed and grab my hat.

"I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!" With my coat billowing as I sling it on I run out of the house to find what is mine.

I stand in front of France with a twisted grin on my face as his turns a sickly pale.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Who?" His hand rests on the sword at his side.

"Ye know who, Francis. Tell me or yer city burns." I unsheathe my sword and take one step forward.

"Non." He primly answers and his eyes glare a challenge as he draws his weapon.

"Are ye trying to protect her? Trying to keep her? Well she doesn't love ye, shes mine!" I'm shouting and I clear my throat as Francis regards me warily.

"Of course she loves me, she is my dearest daughter!"

"Yer daughter and nothing more? I hardly believe that comin' from _you_." I scowl.

"Ohonhonhonhon~!" His annoying laugh fills the hall and his I-know-something-that-you-don't expression makes me to snap.

"NOTHIN' IS FUNNY!" I yell and the clash of metal ends all conversation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He is fighting well, a little bit better than our past duels but I am quickly growing tired of playing. I've always been a bit impatient once i've set a goal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where is she?" I ask once more as I threaten the Frenchman lying on the floor. He remains silent and I kick him in my annoyance before crouching beside him.

"I'll ask one more time," I withdraw a lighter from my pocket and hold it close to his vital regions. "where is she?"

"I will tell you where she has gone if you tell me why you want her." Looking back up at his face I am perturbed by the seriousness in his eyes.

"I love her and I have no intention of letting anyone else have her, especially not a perverted frog like yerself." I growl. "Which is why before I leave ye will give her to me both as the island and as herself."

"Do you really love her? Or is she just another way to hurt me?"

"Why the bloody 'ell do you care? Give her to me!" I grab the collar of his shirt, hauling him up with me as I stand and begin dragging him to his study.

"I want her because seeing her happy makes me happy," I whisper to myself. "I never want to stop hearing her laugh, I want to BE the one who makes her laugh. I always want to watch her dance, hear her voice, feel her.." I trail off as I lose myself in thought until France's laughter startles me.

"We have passed the study but that is fine, the papers are in the bedroom and she is on her way to the port so I suggest you hurry~ Ah~, l'amore how co-" He starts in his lilting voice when I drop him on his face.

"I don't even want to know why they're in yer bedroom." I stalk off but a few feet away stop and turn to glare at him.

"Two more doors on the left."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Esmeralda!" I call as I rush through the market place. Spinning around I search everywhere for the tell-tale ribbons and dress but only see the endless amount of people in their crazy French fashion wandering the booths. I run towards the pier, pushing people impatiently out of my way as I get closer to where my ship is docked.

"Oi Cap'n are we leaving?" Alfred asks me as I rush up the ramp.

"Aye. Set sail for the Indian Ocean and MY island." I toss the order over my shoulder as I shut myself up in my quarters so I can think. I couldn't find her anywhere so she has probably already left. That long haired idiot, it's his fault for wasting time flirting and talking instead of signing the bleeding papers. I could have had her while I was here. Well.. at least I got something important out of this. My hair falls into my eyes and I don't bother brushing it away as I take off all of my clothes except my trousers. Patting the pocket holding the papers and a ring I smile a small secret smile while making myself comfortable in my bed.

"See you soon." I promise as a welcome sleep filled with dreams consumes me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm once more pushing through thick, damp fronds of brush.

"Esmeralda." I call softly, stretching out the last syllable of her name as I step into our clearing.

I smile when I see her sitting there, her legs hugged to her chest and gleaming hair pulled back from her face by those bright colored ribbons while her eyes gaze absently ahead of her.

Warmth spreads through my chest just looking at her and my breath comes shorter.

"Yer beautiful, do you know that?"

She jumps and jerks her head to glance up at me as a blush tints her cheeks.

"You're back." She smiles and I can't help the grin that spreads across my face as I sit beside her.

"Ye sound glad to see me." I chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She looks away and starts combing her fingers through one of her pigtails.

In answer I take the papers from my pocket and drop them beside her. There's a little spot of blood on a corner where I punched France in the nose for making an obscene comment about how Esmeralda had "bloomed" over the years.

"I know ye felt the change." I pull a knee up to my chest and prop my arm on it while waiting for her to read. After a few minutes she slowly folds them and sits them on the ground between us.

"I knew you'd be angry when you found out he wanted me to move away. When _did _you find out?" She asks, sadness tinting her voice.

The rage comes tumbling back and my stomach clenches. Gritting my teeth to hold back my temper I answer.

"I arrived a couple of hours after ye had left. Yer friend told me." I pause. "Yer sad I took ye away from the frog?" I meant to say it as a statement but it sounded more like a question and the hurt and anger I had tried to conceal had leaked into my tone.

"A little. Papa France has always taken care of me. I'll miss him."

I turn my head so she doesn't see the bitterness in my eyes only to turn back to her with surprise apparent on my face as she continues speaking.

"But I don't mind that I'm your, er, _providence_ was the term on the paper."

"Oh?" Is all I can think to say and Esmeralda giggles before adopting a thoughtful countenance.

"Mhm. Like for example, you won't try to grope me against my will like Papa did. You're a real gentleman around me even if you're a pirate." She says and looks over at me with a bright smile.

Anger forgotten, I let a smirk creep onto my face. _Gentleman pirate? Tut, tut. That sounds ridiculous...should probably change that._

"Are ye sayin'," Lazily, I reach over to pick up a pigtail lying across her chest and faintly brush my knuckles across the top of her breast. "that it wouldn't be against yer will if I groped ye?" I ask in a low, seductive tone.

Her face turns a bright red as I bring my hand up and watch her soft hair fall through my fingers.

"Y-you're twisting my words! I said nothing of the sort!"

"Then yer tellin' me I can grope ye because ye want me to."

_Thwump._ In one swift motion I push her back and straddle her while leaning down to rest on my forearms. Our faces inches apart, Esmeralda stares up at me with wide eyes. Shock has made her blush fade until her tan skin is only dusted a light pink.

"You're just trying to..prove me wrong." She whispers.

"No poppet," I chuckle. "I'm showin' ye my true pirate colors."

With that I crush my lips to hers and pour all my passion into a kiss. She squeaks back in her throat, freezing up under me for a brief moment before her hands firmly latch onto my jacket and legs press against my rear as her lips part. Groaning in bliss I take advantage of her invitation and explore her mouth, coaxing her tongue to play with mine even as my lungs begin to burn for air.

Esmeralda releases my jacket only to dig her nails into my chest and gently push me. I pull away panting slightly and meet her half-lidded, dazed look with an exhilarated grin.

"Still sayin' ye don't want it, love?"

She blushes and drops her hands but I grab her right wrist and place it back on my chest over my heart. I know she can feel the erratic beats as I look into her eyes, just as I can feel hers from my hold on her wrist.

"Did I do that?"

It's a whisper but I'm close enough to hear it.

"Yes." I laugh as I lean my forehead against hers. "Every time I see ye. Every time, _this _happens."

We sit like this in silence until our breathing evens out and our heartbeats slow to normal. Sighing, I open my eyes and kiss her forehead before pushing myself up to crawl off of her. Something snags my sleeve and I turn.

"Why?" Esmeralda's sitting up and not looking at me but her grip on my sleeve grows even tighter.

"Why what?" I smile._ I want to hear ye ask it, dear._

"Why would you kiss me?" She ducks her head and her now messy pigtails cover some of her face. The doubt I had in Paris leaks back into my mind accompanied by nervousness as I watch her and resist biting my lip.

"'Cause I wanted to see how ye tasted." I lie just to see her reaction.

"No, that's not it!" She yells and jerks her head up to look at me, her eyes shining intensely. My own eyes widen fractionally at her outburst. "I know you better than that! S'il vous plait, tell me the truth."

We scrutinize each other and I smile crookedly.

"I love you." I say softly and partially clench my fists in case of rejection.

Instead I hear a giggle and fall to the ground when I'm suddenly jerked to the ground.

"Hmmmph!" I wince when all the air is forced out of me and a certain woman clambers on top of me, perching on my stomach. Glaring up at Esmeralda I reach for her hips but she smacks my hands away and leans down to peck me on the lips.

"I knew it." The brunette confidently replies, grinning down at me.

"Aye?" I ask lazily. "Well it would be great if ye returned the feeling but even if ye don't you'll be mine whether ye like it or not, da-" I'm cut off as she slaps a hand over my mouth.

"You shouldn't use such language in front of a lady. Besides, you haven't given me a chance to answer yet." She pouts and I lift an eyebrow.

"I love you too."

My breath sticks in my lungs and my vision narrows. All I can do is watch her happy face as those words echo in my head over and over. The words I had always imagined her saying.

A Cheshire cat grin stretches across my face as I place a hand on her lower back, thread a hand into her soft hair and pull her down for another kiss.

"Well that leaves one question." I say when we've released each other's mouths. I haul us both to our feet then drop back down onto one knee. Muttering with a faint blush tinting my cheeks, I search my pockets until I find the box and as casually as possible hold it up to her in my palm while staring into her eyes.

"Will ye-" I flip the box open with my thumb and her gasp makes me smirk. "marry me?"

There's silence for an uncomfortably long moments and just when I'm beginning to frown she moves.

"Oui!" She flings herself on me and I fight to hold onto the ring and not fall.

Willing to forget the French response that would usually bug me I return her hug with a one armed squeeze then gently push her back. Taking her hand I lift it to my lips and kiss it before sliding the diamond onto her finger.

"There's another band for it that ye will have to wait for." I wink and Esmeralda laughs.

"What about your ring?" She queries while admiring her own. I snicker then clear my throat at the questioning look she gives me.

"Ye will see soon enough love."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If you guys actually like this enough and ask for it I might write a sequal of the wedding (with possible smut but that would be posted on Adult FanFiction) but from what I understand not many people like Sey (sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who does :'( ) so I doubt it will happen ^^" Review if you wish~ but please don't hate on Sey D: If you don't like her then you shouldn't have read this just to complain how much you hate her in the review v_v" But all others have at it~ I LOVE YOU AAAALLLLLLLLL**


End file.
